Still
by KCakaAlice
Summary: EPOV. He's returning to Bella after a long time apart. One-shot. Rating for safety


I had been gone for so long and every piece of my being ached for her. How had I even survived for this long? Not that I had really been living. The last three months had really been more of an existence than actual life.

I had been away from my beautiful Bella during these months, trying to get my music career going. My days were spent at record companies, begging for meetings and networking. Nights were filled with smoky bars and the lulling sounds of my own guitar as I plucked away on stage. I had been writing my own music for years, in the hopes of one day sharing my thoughts with the world. Bella supported me more than I could ever ask or even hope for. She's my own personal cheerleader. God, she's amazing! Her faith and praise had helped get me through the lonely months and had been my only company.

Today, I was traveling back my love, my Bella. My mode of travel was an extremely long plane ride from my place in New York City, all the way to Washington. My thoughts wandered to memories of Bella as I tried to get some sleep.

_I remember hearts that beat yeah, yeah  
I remember you and me, yeah, oh yeah_

I closed my eyes slowly hoping to bring on sleep and block out the abounding annoyances around me. The man and woman three rows up were arguing loudly about whether or not they turned off the coffee pot. God help me. The little girl behind me kicked my seat incessantly as her mother ignored and I inwardly groaned. To top is off I was next to the Incredible Hulk and he was hogging my arm rest. Needless to say, I was deeply annoyed.

Behind me closed eyelids, I began to see vivid images of Bella.

_Tangled in hotel sheets  
You wore me out  
You wore me out_

My senses flooded with pieces of her as I thought back to our honeymoon, almost a year ago. Her long auburn hair tumbled down her back loose curls as I stood behind, my lips pressed to her neck. My arms held her tightly to my body. We had stayed in our hotel room for the whole first day, making love, learning each other's bodies, and enjoying each other. It had been pure bliss and I smiled at the memories. __

I remember honey lips  
And words so true

I thought back to our first kiss, how soft and inviting her lips had been. I had been nervous as hell, overtaken by anticipation. I was aiming for perfection. Thinking back on it, how could it not have been perfect, it's Bella. Finally, at the end of our second date I couldn't put it off anymore. I moved in for the proverbial kill. Our mouths met and it sparked my soul. That one kiss touched me like nothing in my life had ever come close to. It was a beautiful experience.

_I remember nonstop earthquake dreams of you  
You're coming on fast like good dreams do  
All night long_

I had gone home that night , after her simple yet electrifying kiss, and dreamt of her all night long. These dreams made me wake up with a ridiculous grin plastered to my face, and were nothing short of earth shattering. What more could a guy want? One small, innocent kiss had brought my deepest desires to the front of my mind. All of them starring Bella.

These first dream-filled nights are what I had held tight to, with both hands, to keep me going for these last few months.__

Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild

And oh, did she drive me wild. I missed coming home to her every day where she would greet me with warm embraces and soft kisses. And every night she would wear me out, effectively lulling me into peaceful sleep. I felt a mischievous grin crawl onto my face as I thought about endless nights of Bella's love. __

And you move like water, yeah  
And you broke like waves

Bella washed love over me at night, moving fluidly all around. One night in particular had been the best thing I could remember. I had set up candles all over our home, as cliché as that sounds. I turned off the lights and left a trail of notes for her to follow. The notes professed my love and praised her for the beautiful creature she was. When she came into our bedroom, I came up behind her, gently lacing my fingers through hers. I lightly pressed my lips below her ear and whispered to her, "Welcome home."

_  
I've never been deeper, so far gone_

She giggled softly. "Edward what is all of this?"

_  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine_

"It's the attention you deserve, love," I explained. I kissed her neck softly and she moved back into me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her contented smile. I had undressed her slowly, caressing every inch of her body. I worshiped her. I laid Bella down on the fleece blanket on our floor, and kissed her burning skin, head to toe. My hand roamed her body, relieving the tension of her long days at work.

_  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild  
_

I took this night of adoration as an opportunity to drive her wild for once. I fully planned on doing that tonight as well. My body had gone too long without her and I feared it might go into withdrawals soon. The expectation I help for tonight were killing me slowly.

Finally, the captain announced that we were about to descend. Butterflies attacked and I felt like a giddy teenager. What is this?! I sighed to myself, annoyed with my bodies betrayal. I wanted to be collected when I saw her. At this rate, I'm going to jump her at baggage claim and never leave. __

Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your brown skin shine, shine  
Still can feel you kiss me love  
Come on and drive me wild

We landed and I gathered my stuff as quickly as I could, impatiently following the herd of people off the plane. Practically running, the baggage carousels came into view and I stopped for a second. My excitement halted me and I forgot how to move as her beautiful face came into view. I drank her in with my eyes, feeling instant relief from the constant sadness that had been my companion. I was home.__

Still can feel you kiss me love  
Still can see your eyes like diamonds, diamonds

She broke into a sprint and leapt into my waiting arms. We held each other for what seemed like hours. No matter how long it actually was, it would never be enough. "I love you, I love you, I love you. You're coming with me from now on. I can't be away from you like that ever, ever again. "

Bella giggled as we held each other. "I love you too."

_Memories are strong enough_

I kissed her deeply, giving it everything I had. My hands held her face gently and I rested my forehead against hers. "Let's get our here," I told her with a sly smile.

_To come on and drive me wild  
_

I leaned in for another short and sweet kiss before singing quietly in her ear "Come on and drive me wild."


End file.
